Desiderium
by Pocket-sized Writer
Summary: Sync stops hiding behind that mask of his because of her, who wondered what was underneath it and will never know now.


Sync desired more than anything to see Arietta once again even for a short period of time, to say what he never confessed to her among other things that have been meaningful enough to stop her from that suicidal battle. He wished to have told her the truth of his origins and maybe even tell her the truth of the real Fon Master, but mostly of the other God Generals believed she could not stand the terrible news of the death of Ion but it wasn't guarantee she would try to commit suicide after knowing. He hoped to have told her what they were doing was wrong just to stop her from fighting that Fon Master Guardian and its group yet, he couldn't say it. More than anything he yearned to embrace her like a person would to their lover and confess his secret of loving her since he first saw her, and how he loved her when she smiled at him and suffered every time she got hurt in battle.

Apart of him died when Largo brought her back to them, lifeless in his arms and still bleeding from that mortal wound that cause her to die. He cried endlessly and did not care if the others saw him like this, defenseless, weak, and a coward for never confessing his love for him. He tried to call for a healer, still believing it was possible to revive Arietta but it was all too late.

"Sync, its time go. Van wants us all gather in the cathedral before sunset." The rough voice of Largo called behind him, reminding him of the meeting all the God Generals were having to plan how to deal with Asch and Luke's group, and to deal with having one less God General. He nodded silently and waved Largo to go ahead without him, Sync wanted to have a bit more time with Arietta. He heard how the big footstep stopped away, crushing the leaves that had fallen from the trees, he looked up to see the tombstone decorated with her doll sitting against the tombstone and a bouquet of flowers he had brought. He reread the obituary all of the God Generals had made for her, to remember her of who she was.

_Arietta the Wild_

_N.D 2002 - 2018_

_The absence of her shall not be forgotten neither will her smile be,_

_She will be remember as the sacrificed made to secure a better future,_

_And remember for her deeds she has done. Wilderness has lost one more protector,_

_We shall weep for her absence as she shall live forever in our hearts._

He smiled bitterly, remembering the last conversation they had before she went off to battle Anise, her voice still echoed inside his mind and so did her adorable pout she made when she asked him to see his face.

All the God Generals except Asch who had turned out to be a traitor were gathered and sited around the table, paying attention to what Van was saying and writing on the board in front of the table. Sync could have careless who he had sat next to but that time it matter a lot. Arietta and her squeaky little monster were sitting right next to him and he could not concentrate on what Van was saying because every time he would distract himself with the noises her monster made. He warned Arietta and her monster if he heard one soft sound coming from them, he would kick them out of the room and of course, Arietta ignored his "hateful" comment and kept listening to their commander although they did quiet down enough for him to pay attention. That was short live because as soon as Van left the room to pick up something important to the mission, the dreaded conversation begin.

Arietta poked his side and asked quietly enough for the others could not hear her, "Sync, do you have a scar?" Sync frowned at the irrelevant question his crush had asked, and wondered what the fuck he had ate before coming into the meeting. He peeked at her just a bit before returning his gaze to the board, her big eyes were examining him as if he was a bug, and a tint of faint red colored his cheeks. He was used to being watched by Arietta neither was he used to having normal conversations with her since all he did was annoy her.

"Do you? Or do you have an ugly nose?" Bringing the same question up again but this time he uncovered what she was trying to ask him, she wanted to know what he hid under his mask. He glared at her through his mask and slapped her hand away as she tried to poke his side again.

"Come on! Let me see your face! At least just a peek nothing more, pleeease?" She wined louder, and pulled on his sleeve and reached for his mask with the other hand but never felt the cool smooth surface of the mask, he had backed away before she could touch.

"No, and will you stop? I'm trying to pay attention on what Van is saying unlike others." He denied her request, and told her to shut up as he saw Van enter through the door carrying a box filled with who knows what.

"Even if you had any of those, I would still like you!" She whispered quietly before Van started his inspirable speech and his arm closer to him as she side hugged him. What she did not see was how red his face had turned when she told him.

At that time, he was about to confess his love for her but he had to get in argument with her because she wanted to fight Anise even with knowing it the battle was suicidal. He knew she wanted to take revenge for taking "Ion" away from her although the revenge seem pointless now that it was known that the current Fon Master was a replica of the dead Fon Master that had died two years ago. Yet before their argument, she acted as if she was her old self again before she was a God General and brought a smile on his face. She really wanted to find out what he hid under his mask and didn't care what was under except the trust she wanted to obtain from him.

He reached up to his face and carefully took his mask away, glazing at it to know what could have been if he had showed her his face. Will she had no battle Anise and lost her life that day or would have he pretended he was the "real Ion" to stop her from basically committing suicide? Sync will never know now but he wanted to grant her that request she asked, he placed his mask beside the bouquet of wild flowers that he knew Arietta liked. His mask and heart will be with her for the rest of his life, he will avenge her by killing Anise and those other who cause her to die and made him carry her lifeless body to her tomb.

Sync stood up from the ground and brushed all the dirt away on his pants and stared at the tombstone one more time before walking way and whispering to the wind, hoping it would carry it wherever her beloved was.

"Arietta...I love you…"

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys, its been a long time since I have update any of my story or added one but I recently begin playing Tales of the Abyss and reading fanfics about it so I decided to add one more story to the fandom. Not my best work, I admit but I want it to be out there to you guys. I plan to write more fanfics for this fandom in fact, I have a few I wrote in school (when I was supposed to do my work) and still have to finish them but they'll be out as soon I finish them. But guys, we can't let this fandom die! All of us have to support the fandom if we want more quick chapters of other fanfictions out there, its all about support. That's all I have to say~<em>

_Thanks for reading! Review or flame it all you want but I want so feedback :D_


End file.
